


Midnight

by wesleycrushers



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleycrushers/pseuds/wesleycrushers
Summary: First, what it definitely wasn’t. Second, what it could be, but probably wasn’t. Third, what it most likely was.





	Midnight

Neil and Andrew had different reactions when startled awake in the middle of the night.

Andrew shrunk into himself, guarded and wary, a wild animal trapped in the headlights, hoping that not moving would render him invisible.

Neil sat up, instinctively reaching under his pillow for a weapon, of course finding nothing. He calculated his exit strategy.

The noise was coming from the bedroom door, leaving only the bedroom window, which opened to a small ledge. If he could maneuver around the ledge to the fire escape, he could run for help.

That would leave Andrew in danger though, and Neil couldn’t do that. Instead, he quickly went through a list in his head.

First, what it definitely wasn’t. His father’s people had all been aprehended over the years, thanks to Neil’s testimony, his uncle’s testimony, and a low-level Moriyama contact in the FBI.

Second, what it could be, but most likely wasn’t. One of Ichirou Moriyama’s men, or Ichirou himself. Neil had stayed true to his promise to Ichirou all those years ago, playing both professional Exy and Court, racking up endorsement deals and corporate sponsorships. Neil was the third highest-paid Exy player in the United States, after Kevin Day and Jeremy Knox. Ichirou would never want to threaten such a valuable asset, and a business conversation could easily take place while Neil was practicing for Court at Evermore.

Third, what it most likely was. One of the cats. A mournful meow confirmed the suspicion.

“Stupid fucking cat.” Neil muttered, getting up to open the door. Sir looked up at him, meowed again, and stalked away from the door towards the kitchen. Neil cursed his idiotic cats once more, and went back to bed.

Andrew, upon realizing the noise was only a cat, had relaxed again and was reaching out for Neil. Neil nodded his consent to Andrew’s hands, and tucked himself back into the warmth of his boyfriend’s arms, drifting peacefully back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series, and just wanted to write this super quick little thing.


End file.
